1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner supply container for replenishing toner into an image forming apparatus such as an electrophotographic copying machine or a printer, and more particularly, to a toner supply container for replenishing toner into an image forming apparatus, that has a lid selectively plug or unplug a discharge mouth of a developer container mounted to an image forming apparatus for replenishing a developer.
2. Background
Heretofore, toner in the form of fine particles is used as a developer in the image forming apparatus such as an electrophotographic copying machine or a printer. When the developer in a main assembly of the image forming apparatus is used, the toner is supplied into the image forming apparatus using a toner supply container.
When the toner is used up, a new toner supply container or toner bottle with a supply of the toner is provided to replace the toner supply container, which then is discarded. FIG. 1 shows a specific configuration of a prior art toner bottle 420 while FIG. 2 shows a mouth portion 423 forming the outlet of the bottle 420. As shown, the bottle 420 is substantially cylindrical and provided with the mouth portion 423 at substantially the center of one end thereof. The mouth portion 423 has a smaller diameter than the cylinder constituting the bottle 420 and has a circular section. In the specific configuration, the mouth portion 423 is formed at the end of a collar 424 extending out from the cylinder 420 and is plugged by a lid 425. A mushroom-like lug 426 protrudes from the center of the lid 425 and is used as a handler for plugging or unplugging utility. A spiral guide groove 427 is formed in the inner periphery of the cylinder 420. When the bottle 420 is rotated about the longitudinal axis thereof, the spiral groove 427 guides the toner contained in the bottle 420 toward the mouth portion 423.
One disadvantage associated with the bottle 420, in particular, the lid 425, is that a user may accidentally nip the lug 426 of the lid 425, which, when the user uses enough force, may break the bottom portion of the lid 425 so as to cause toner falling from the bottle 420.
Suggestions or modifications were made to overcome this disadvantage. For example, as shown in FIG. 3, a lid 425 was provided with pin-like obstructions 426b around the lug 426. While the obstructions 426b may prevent the easy access of the person's fingers to the lug 426, a user may still reach the lug 426 and accidents may still occur.
Thus, there still is a need in the industry address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.